How to let go
by dragonmaid89
Summary: Ayame Hashino is a strong women with many secrets and a dark past that keeps haunting her. She tries to move on but how can one just let go? What happens when she crosses paths with the people who were the beginning cause of her life spinning out of control? Can she overcome her hate for Kakashi Hatake's father and work together with him in the name of peace?


**I do not own naruto or it's characters.**

** I do own the bad ass Ayame Hoshino though.**

** This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Have no dreams to be a writer just wanted to get this idea out of my head and share it with you wonderful people. Hope you enjoy it and forgive me for any little changes I might have made in the naruto event timeline in order for this story to work. Kind of like playing god a little, it's a bit fun I won't lie lol.**

**It will became an eventual Ayame/Kaka story but you'll have to wait. Im thinking some lemon's later (cause who doesn't like a little citrus?) but not sure when. Going to rate this story M for obvious reasons(at least to me).**

**Oh and before I forget I really didn't pay attention in english class all that much so I apologize for my horrible grammar. I did spell check though, it was the least I could do for you.**

* * *

Ayame Hoshino was more than ready to get away from this hell whole they call a country and back to Kirigakure (land of water). This was truly saying a lot due to the fact that she normally preferred being out on missions and only made the trip back home out of necessity of reporting back to the Mizukage.

on the last trip back she was told that she was pushing herself to hard and not taking enough time to relax in between S ranked missions. Ayame didn't see this as a real problem which she voiced to Mei (current Mizukage) directly with " I am shinobi and I will endure and persevere as I always have for my village." Mei on the other hand didn't care for the usual excuse or "credo" she heard way to many times from most of her elite ANBU and decided to go with an ultimatum."you either take a week off of missions or I send you on a B rank mission your choice." They both new what Ayame would choose because she was a creature of habit after all "B-rank mission it is".

As Ayame took the scroll from Mei with the mission objectives inside they held each others gaze for a moment both hands on the scroll in the process of transition. Leader to subordinate, understanding passes between them that neither need to voice the true reason why Ayame can't stay in water. "thank you Mei sama".

The mission was supposed to be easy enough. Travel to yugakure and over see the new trade agreement between the small village of "Forgotten Dreams" and the "spring time village" located on the border of sound. Normally these missions would be handled by the ninja of those villages but the great shinobi war still bore its mark on the land and the small villages caught in the cross fire. The economy was greatly crippled after such a heavy loss of land and people that most villages had to tear down and rebuild. Secret jujutsu's and skilled shinobi stolen or eliminated. The only thing keeping the villages a float was manufacturing and trading within its own boarders and abroad. This also let them stay under the radar or gain protection (due to trade) of surrounding larger villages since they have no ninja to speak of, they weren't deemed much a threat.

Tension and paranoia still ran deep in these parts and called for a outside source to over see the terms of agreement between them while also appearing fair between both party's. Since the land of water isn't affiliated persay with either side of "land of hot water" or "land of sound" it calls for a happy medium for both sides. Ayame was sent there more as a formality and to "keep the peace".

Normally a team of four would be sent out for even a mundane task as this, but being part of anbu's special ops had its perks sometimes. Ayame was known to not play well with others and working with a team just grated on her nerves. For her team members typically became more of a hindrance then an improvement in her line of work.

Looking back over the course of the mission taking that week off in water would have been preferred to the boredom and irritation suffered for the 2 week stay of "negotiation". The representatives from both villages were in there mid 40's with a superiority complex about them. Hayato from the "the forgotten dreams"village couldn't let go of the past while Isamu of the "spring time" village wanted to go over every detail of anything and everything dealing with the trade. Both felt they were entitled to more then the other and bickered with each other like a married couple. Subtle hints and quick jabs at each other was like pieces being shuffled around a shogi board with no true victor in site.

The location was at the border between both lands in the middle of no where in a tiny shack in a humid one hundred degree weather. (A hot box was putting it mildly). Both brought around 6 men each to carry supplies and transport goods to be inspected by the other party. Both made separate camps on each side of the shack and kept to themselves for the most part. They might not of liked each other much, but all understood how important these proceedings for the success of there villages was.

Typically Ayame would have sported her ANBU gear as she did for every mission she took on, but seeing this as not being a solo s-rank mission sanctioned by ANBU her less formal uniform would have to do. Unfortunately this always worked against poor Ayame. In full ANBU gear donned with the mask she could pull off looking like a young women due to her "gracious attributes" and lovely curves in the tight fitting outfit with sleek armor for mobility. She was something to be feared and respected among ninja and civilian a like with skill to back up the claim. She had already landed herself in several bingo books at the age of 14 with little known about her and no face shot, just her mask. That was a feet in itself but also a curse.

Without her gear she was just a no name 16 year old ninja with a hot body and exotic features. Her dark blue hair came to the middle of her back but was always kept up with sharpen pointed metallic chopsticks twisted into a bun. Her eyes were a shade lighter with a golden yellow circling the iris. The features of her face were smooth and subtle, some might say even alluring with curves that haven't hardened yet still in the process of coming into adulthood. She hated it. Why couldn't her face catch up to the rest of her body? Her face was childish and she knew it still caught in that awkward stage of transition. With all the things she lived through and almost didn't it seemed unfair to still maintain a beautiful innocent face that was anything but her. She was battle hardened and has lost so much but you would never expect it looking at this five foot one konichi with angelic almost cherub features.

She would normally remedy that issue with a mask donning the bottom portion of her face with cloth but civilians aren't very trusting of ninjas with masks.


End file.
